clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruined Temple
To reach Ruined Temple, you must first complete Gateway before this encounter is unlocked. This encounter is located at the top of the right most path in The Wizard in the Tower map. Enemies *Hellhound Pack Leader (585 Gold, 72 XP, 45 Energy, 10 HP Normal, 11 Hard, 12 NM) *Gluttony Demon (650 Gold, 80 XP, 50 Energy, 12 HP Normal, 13 Hard, 14 NM) *Soulstealer (715 Gold, 88 XP, 55 Energy, 14 HP Normal, 15 Hard, 16 NM) *Loquax Demon (780 Gold, 96 XP, 60 Energy, 16 HP Normal, 17 Hard, 18 NM) *Paralaxus (4200 Gold, 320 XP, 200 Energy, 1 HP) Locked until others are defeated Transcript 'Introduction' The demons glare, growl, and brandish their weapons as you draw near. But they remain where they are, though their infernal muscles twitch with the desire for violence. The great fiend towers above them on his platform, which must once have been the floor of the temple's inner sanctum -- long since exposed to the elements when its walls and roof were stripped away. He's the very image of a powerful demon, the kind whose likeness adorns the tomes and shrines od demonist cults across Tor'gyyl. Massive slabs of muscle ripple beneath his crimson skin, and his eyes burn with all the fire of the abyss. Thick iron bracelets adorn wrists as broad as a man's thighs, a short length of broken chain dangling from each of them. You marvel at the though that such a mighty being might once have been manacled like a slave. "Slaughter them!" Paralaxus booms. He speaks in the common tongue, his edict for your ears as well as those of his demons. "Their bones will be my throne!" Conclusion Brawl Boss unlocked! Paralaxus' head rolls back on his bull-like neck, the horns on either side of his skull grind against those which protrude from his collarbone. He gazes up at the heavens, his mouth agape as though ready to scream one final curse of defiance at the gods. But no sound emerges. Instead his immense crimson bulk totters, and falls backwards -- tumbling off the edge of the platform. There's a horrendous crack as his skull strikes a discarded chunk of stone, so loud that it seems to echo across the entire courtyard. The temple's altar, you realize, its adornments and decorations long since defaced or looted -- leaving only its rough, damaged shape to reveal the grand function it once served. There's a fracture upon its edge, where Paralaxus' skull smote it. But the viscous orange-red liquid glistening there reaveals that the fiend's head was smitten in turn, split open by this stone upon which offerings to the gods were once laid. "Even a demon should be wary of the divine." Brachus appears at your shoulder, and looks down upon his former minion. "Far safer to ignore the gods than to challenge them." A loud clinking sound comes from the demon's body, and you raise your weapon in surprise -- half-expecting him to rise and renew the attack. But only the bands of metal upon his wrists move. They spring open, each one falling in half with a clatter. "Manacles of fealty," Brachus explains. A faint smile crosses his face, and you wonder whether he's amused by their opening or at your startled reaction. "Symbols of his allegiance to me, bound by sorcery to open only on death. His or mine. I would sometimes see him scratching at them, and knew how dearly he would have loved to slay me to remove them. Had he felt confident enough in his powers, he would surely have made the attempt." He meets your gaze. "In my realm, loyalty is a crumbling edifice built upon fear and subjugation. It lasts only as long as one wields sufficient power to demand it. But for you..." There's a pang in his voice, as he looks over at Tessa and the rest of your companions -- men and women who've pledged themselves to fight in your name, ready to slay or be slain so that you might succeed in your quest. Brachus' envy is palpable, and that fills you with a strange sense of pride. Category:The Wizard in the Tower